Davi (Elf/Tiefling)
Davi (Elf/Tiefling) Davi are a mysterious lot. Living longer than elves, they are few in number and seem to disappear from historical records. Davi have fiendish blood that is diluted with elven heritage. This strange mix causes them to mature mentally as quickly as humans but with the physical longevity of elves. As such, they have either precious little or inexhaustible patience when they finally mature, having waited over a century to reach maturity. Their graceful elven features are augmented by a tilt of their brows or gently curved points to their ears. Their eyes have an unspeakable brilliance to them that inspires awe and fear simultaneously. Davi often adventure because their homeland, whether of their tiefling or elven parent, holds little to surprise them after maturing. The vast world seems to wash clean any mention of any davi’s exploits, or worse, misattribute them. Davi who act for personal gain find that they can use this disappearing act to their advantage by setting up figureheads who become the targets of those who oppose the davi. Should that figurehead fall, the davi’s accomplishments and silver tongue ensure another figurehead is waiting in the wings. Because of this disappearance from history, davi who attempt to proclaim their own greatness find only frustration. Davi who seek to disappear find it all too easy. Davi work well with others; their name comes from an elven word meaning “right hand.” They are fantastic at inspiring forces and leaders, but they prefer to enable others to perform at their best because the davi’s long periods of maturation teach them the value of being self-sufficient and they wish to pass along that wisdom. They enjoy sharing in accomplishments and pointing out other’s qualities, good or bad. Few dwell on what happens to any companion after he passes from their lives, preferring to instead dwell on the events that transpired while they shared company. In a few instances, davi actually appear in record. However, the time often matches with when the davi were aiding the gods in creating the world, and the records are mere scraps of text. One detailed engraving construes davi as a group of secret enforcers used by a diva who wished to regain control of the area it had made. It raises many more questions than answers about the davi’s habit of slipping between the cracks of history. * Ability Score Racial Traits: Davi are lithe and glib, but they are frail. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, and -2 Constitution. * Size: Davi are Medium sized creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Davi are outsiders with the native subtype. * Elven Blood: Davi count as elves for any effect related to race, but they can choose to count as outsiders. * Base Speed: Davi have a base speed of 30 feet. * Keen Senses: Davi gain a +2 bonus on Perception checks. * Darkvision: Davi can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Mindslip: Davi are difficult to remember, as even simple details like hair color seem indescribable to onlookers. Attempts to gather information on davi using Diplomacy receive a -4 penalty. Non-davi attempting to disguise themselves as davi take a -6 penalty instead of the usual -2. Creatures who attempt to gather information on davi with a divination spell must succeed on a caster level check (DC 10 + the davi’s level) or have information concerning the davi erased from their mind in 1 round. * Adaptability: Davi’s long lives manifest themselves as expertise in a particular skill. Davi receive Skill Focus as a bonus feat at 1st level. * Deceiver: Davi gain a +2 bonus on Bluff and Stealth checks. Any creature that attempts to use Bluff to pin a davi’s deeds on another creature (including the davi) gains a +2 bonus on the check. * Languages: Davi begin play speaking Common and Elven. Davi with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • Open Game License v 1.0a Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock,Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • Psionics Unleashed. Copyright 2010, Dreamscarred Press. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5: Halfbreeds and Hybrids 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC, Authors: Caleb Aylsworth, Jeremiah Zerby, Christos Gurd, Scott Gladstein, Stewart Hall, Nick Esposito, Jason “Mikaze” Garrett, and Sarah Counts Category:Races Category:Halfbreeds Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5 Halfbreeds and Hybrids